


Birthday Night With Lucifer (NSFW)

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NSFWLucifer waited until 9pm to call, but he has a special birthday treat awaiting in his room.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 54





	Birthday Night With Lucifer (NSFW)

Well this was depressing. She couldn't deny she had had a wonderful birthday. Each of the demon brothers really had outdone themselves trying to make it a special day for her. All except one that is, and arguably, the most important to her.

Her eyes flitted to the analog clock on the wall, it read "9:00PM". She hadn't heard from him at all that day and was beginning to worry that he had forgotten. That just seemed so out of character for him tho. A deep sigh left her, was she just not as important to him as she had thought? Tho she had figured, as the avatar of pride, he'd at least do something to maintain appearances.

She was jerked out her thoughts by the sudden vibration of her DDD on the desk in front of her. It was humming the instrumental for Arcadia, annoying to her in the moment. Picking up the phone, her heart sped up a little seeing who was calling, Lucifer. She let it go till the fourth ring, knowing he would understand what that meant. 

"Yes?" she greeted him curtly.

"Yes? You do know who you're talking to don't you?" amusement laced his words, frustrating her further.

"You do know what time and day it is don't you?" she shot back. He wasn't getting off that easily today despite the relief she felt hearing his voice again.

Lucifer chuckled in response, his voice growing softer. "I was busy making preparations with Lord Diavolo today and figured my brothers might appreciate some uninterrupted time with you is all. I don't make it a habit to keep others waiting."

His explanation made sense, sure, but it was still bullshit. "That's not an apology and you could have at least told me your plan. Would a little communication kill you?"

Silence hung for a moment, both too stubborn to talk. He sighed, finally saying, "I'm sorry, little one. It wasn't my intention to make you feel undervalued on your birthday. Will you forgive me?" it was her birthday, after all, giving in to her today wasn't so bad.

Once again dead air greeted him, making him nervous. It really hadn't been his intention to upset her. He had just been so busy trying to make her day special he had forgotten to consider her again. It was tough adjusting to doing things someone else's way.

"You know I forgive you." her soft words made his heart beat faster. "Anyway, preparations for what? It better be something good."

The smile came back to his voice, "Oh, it is."

\---

Before getting off the phone Lucifer had insisted she come visit him in his room. Annoying considering who's birthday it was but despite that she had still taken the time to shower and change into a slip dress, make up too. Her usual golden earrings adorned with Luci's name dangled around her neck, growing warmer with every step closer she took to him.

She approached his door and pushed it open without knocking. On the other side stood Lucifer, looking dashing as ever in a suit and tie, chatting with Diavolo. The whole room had changed, transformed into some fairy wonderland. There was no bed, no skeleton in the corner. Instead there was what looked like, for lack of better words, a forest? A whole forest in his bedroom. The trees were only slightly taller than he was and there were little bushes adorned with pink flowers at their base. A layer of clouds sat around their knees, a thick purple obscuring the floor. A breathtaking sight, distracting her from the amused looks on the boys faces.

"I take it you like it then?" Lucifer's voice was soft, perhaps a little nervous?

"Do I like it?" she gaped, stepping into the room further. "It's amazing, Luci. How did you do this?"

His face flushed at the nickname, he cleared his throat before continuing. "Diavolo and Solomon helped me pull it off. It took nearly all day but it seems to have achieved the desired effect."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIMI!!" Diavolo interrupted the moment loudly, scooping her up into a bear hug. His massive frame engulfed hers in an instant and she was struggling for air.

"Thank you!" she managed to squeak out while being squished into his chest. After a prolonged moment of swinging her back and forth he set her down.

"I hope it's been a good year for you." he spoke tenderly, smoothing out her hair and pulling up the strap of her dress that had fallen. Ignoring Lucifer clearing his throat behind him he continued, "I'll get out of your hair now." he smirked. "Unless I'm invited in on the fun for helping with preparation?"

"Excuse me - " Lucifer was taken aback.

The prince's booming laughter made both of them jump. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I know you're all Luci's tonight ~ Not to say I won't take a rain check." he winked at the pair before making a swift exit.

An awkward moment passed, Lucifer cursing Diavolo internally for even implying such a thing. "Anyway," he approached Mimi, his smooth demeanor returning. "Happy birthday, Mimi. You look radiant." he lifted her chin and placed his lips over hers sweetly, immediately making any and all annoyance dissipate immediately.

"I'm still mad at you, ya know." her voice came out breathier than intended, her body heating up as Lucifer picked her up into his arms.

"Hmmm, you might want to tell your voice that." his eyes met hers, hungry and passionate.

“Just what are you thinking, Lucifer?” the question was more rhetorical, there was only one thing that look in his eyes meant. 

“I was thinking my princess deserved a special birthday treat.” he answered smoothly, carrying her over to a large puff of the purple cloud and setting her on top of it. It was firm like a bed and softer than anything she’d ever laid on. 

Without waiting for her to adjust, Lucifer’s hands were under her dress, around her waist, gently urging her panties downwards. Her face flushing crimson she tried to object, but a finger was placed on her lips before the words could tumble out. 

“Now, now,” Lucifer cooed gently. “Let me give you a special treat. I drank an elixir tonight, would you like to know what it does?” 

She could barely formulate words to answer, her head was spinning as Lucifer's fingers were nimbly playing with her clit, feathering it just enough to make it ache for more. She managed a weak nod yes, jumping at his touch as he squeezed her thigh to elicit an answer.

“It gave my saliva a special property,” he began, gently lifting the hem of her dress to expose her naked sex. “It’s an aphrodisiac now, made specifically to help stimulate you.” 

She gasped as he nestled his head in between her thighs, giving her clit a playful flick of the tongue. Bolts of ecstasy rocked thru her at the small motion, just what the hell had they made that elixir out of? 

“I thought you might enjoy it.” he murmured, letting his hot breath caress her thighs, looking up to her to make eye contact. His were dark circles of lust, a pink tint coating his cheeks. Who ever thought the avatar of pride would set aside his to service her this way? 

Then her mind was gone, as Lucifer put his tongue to work she was lost to sheer sensation and bliss. He knew just what to do, wrapping around her throbbing clit and flicking it back and forth. She came almost immediately, gripping what she could of the clouds to try to hold on to this plane of existence, but he didn’t stop. He only took it as encouragement, inserting a finger as her kept using his tongue. Orgasm after orgasm rocked over her, almost non-stop. 

She realized she had been screaming in pleasure, those out in the hall could surely hear it, but she didn’t care. Never in her life had she experienced such euphoria and she wasn’t going to stop him until he was done. 


End file.
